Devotion
by BlueHot Chronicles
Summary: Part 1: Just a one-shot about that time Bellatrix got what she wanted most in the world; the Dark Lord. Adult Situations. Part 2: While the Dark Lord was giving his wife what she wanted most in the world as a reward, Rodolphus Lestrange had stashed away his own reward in his bedchamber at Malfoy Manor. AU. Semi-Con. Graphic Descriptions.
1. Devotion

**Devotion**

By BlueHot Chronicles

 _ **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of BlueHot Chronicles. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **Author's Note:**

I've posted this story before, twice, and accidentally deleted it again when I was trying to make some corrections a month or so ago. Now, here it is again, with Part Two attached and Part Three on the way. (read Essence Of Infinity for pt. 2 + 3)

 **Summary** :

Just a one-shot about that time Bellatrix got what she wanted most in the world; the Dark Lord. Adult Situations.

 **~~~(*)~~~(*)~~~**

It's been three months since the death of my cousin, and the memory of his shock and surprise before he keeled over into the Veil still sent shivers of delight up my spine.

I chuckled as I - _finally_ \- brushed the kinks out of my hair and watched as it shone the blue-black of a raven's wing and as silky as it was before my stay in Azkaban.

"Begging mistress' pardon."

I replaced the brush on the vanity and addressed the voice beside me. "You may show yourself, Clove."

The house-elf appeared fully and waited for my nod to speak.

"Mistress Bella's bath is ready as mistress has ordered."

"Thank you, Clove. Lay out the nightgown I bought earlier then you may retire for the evening."

It took two seconds for Clove to do as I asked before she popped away to her assigned nesting area.

"Sage."

Because I had summoned him, Sage - the house-elf that supervised the meals in the Malfoy's kitchen - appeared fully before me.

"Have a bit of sustenance released into the gardens for Nagini," I said immediately upon his appearance, "and send up a single serving of canapes and a bottle of Superior, chilled."

"Sage will do this at once, mistress." He popped away.

Hmmm, these little creatures intrigue me; their display of power, especially when commanded was astonishing. I've already brought this to the attention of my master; the house-elves were on his list to be... studied once the wizarding world was on its knees before him and the muggles eliminated.

The Dark Lord, my master, was a god among us. It was disturbing that the rest of the wizarding world couldn't see his greatness. The exotic, alluring fragrance of natural oils coming from the bathroom was enticing.

In the lavishly furnished master bath, I discarded my thoughts of house-elves and the rest of the wizarding world along with my clothing and slipped into the large tub, the water bubbling with the aid of Clove's magic.

 **~~~(*)~~~(*)~~~**

Half an hour later, I was moisturising my body in preparation for later that night when a knock sounded at the bedroom door. I threw on a conjured robe around me and told whoever it was to enter.

"Ah, Rodolphus," I sprang up from my chair at the vanity with the girlish giggle he abhorred, "did you get it?" I knew my question made me appear childish, a kid asking for a new toy, but I didn't care. What I wanted from him was too precious.

"I did," he replied, brandishing the tiny potion bottle and hastily pulled his hand to safety as I grabbed the bottle like he'd stolen it from me, "damn you, Bella, watch it with those nails of yours."

I shrugged my apology; I habitually coated the tips of my pointy nails with a poison that caused paralysis in minutes. Not on this night, though, tonight I planned to sink these nails into those firm ass cheeks of my lord as he filled me with his seed.

My breathing hitched, my hands trembled and my gaze blanked as I stared at the tiny phial; my gaze turned inward at the visions of the nasty things I was going to do to him later that night.

"I'm still here."

"Right," I said and swallowed thickly, later; there are some spells -

"So Snape said you should -"

"Snape? You actually got Snape to make this for you?" I was impressed, the slimy half-blood only ever brewed for the Dark Lord and sometimes Lucius could persuade him to brew a potion or two. The rest of us Death Eaters had to endure the products of mediocre brewers.

Not that I'd admit that Snape was a genuine and highly sought after Potions Master. Somehow, he had gained the trust of the Dark Lord, and I hated him for it. One way or another, Snape would make a mistake, and I would be present to witness his demise at the hand of our Lord.

That aside, the 'Sacred Tears of Oudh' was an exceedingly difficult potion to brew.

"What did you have to give the half-blood in return?"

"He made me vow - and I quote - 'keep the crazy bint away' from him whenever you're both in the same vicinity; not counting meetings of course."

I held the phial up to the light admiring the light pink potion with violet pearls swirling throughout. In my peripheral, I could see Rodolphus' uneasy shift, and I held back a smirk.

"Relax, Rodolphus, I will do nothing that would make your vow backfire on you. I will leave Snape alone; after all, aside from our master, you are my closest ally. I won't jeopardise that."

I gave my husband a rare smile of affection; our alliance was one of brilliance and convenience. My love for the Dark Lord did not upset my husband, and Rodolphus took any exotic, muggle female he desired.

Any other wizard and I would kill them for such debased actions, but Rodolphus' females never survived his… pleasures anyway.

One time I'd walked in on him just as he'd finished spectacularly in one of them, ha, her face had remained frozen in pleasure after he'd cast a wandless Avada Kedavra still gripping her hips.

I swear, I almost fell head over heels for the sick bastard, but he was nothing compared to the Dark Lord.

He pointed at the phial, "Touch one drop on either side of your lips, and no, not the one currently painted 'whorish-red', then place one drop on your tongue. Any more and you might as well just aim a Killing Curse at your own head."

"I know, I've used it once, long ago."

"Really?" his tone was one of shock.

"Yes. Thank Merlin it didn't work. I still tortured the filthy scum that sold me the potion, he should have known better than to give me inferior stock."

"Hmmm, but can you imagine us having children?"

We stared at each other for a moment before a shudder of revulsion rocked the both of us.

"Well, I'll leave you to continue getting ready so you can have that pleasure with our Lord. Congratulations on your reward, Bella."

"And you, Rodolphus. Speaking of rewards, your current prize has lasted longer than the others, how come?"

A blaze of lust flared in his eyes and he licked his lips, "She screams so prettily, Bella," he whispered, "I can't wait for our next step tonight."

I smiled as I banished my robe and slipped on the silky black negligee. I wasn't worried about Rodolphus, I'm not his type. In fact, my looks are in opposition to the females he desires.

"Well, don't do anything I wouldn't," I said, walking him to the exit.

"Don't worry, I promise she'll be screaming in pleasure tonight and pleading for death by morning."

 **~~~(*)~~~(*)~~~**

After Rodolphus had left to entertain himself with the disgusting muggle tied up somewhere in his room, I applied the potion as instructed, poured some wine and waited on the rug at the foot of the bed.

I finished off the canapes and banished the tray leaving the bottle of wine and an extra glass for my lord. My hunger sated, I longed for the satisfaction of another kind.

The Dark Lord has promised a reward any witch would be lucky to receive. My skin tingled in anticipation, but then again, the chill of the room might have something to do with that. My lord thrives in the cold and so I will oblige his every need.

"Come, Bella, it is time for my ablutions."

I stood at once and there on the bed lay the Dark Lord in all his pale, naked glory awaiting my cleansing magick. I hadn't heard him apparate into the room; my master was so deliciously powerful.

Without delay, I cast a silencing charm around the room and went to his side. Using wandless magick, I cast a plethora of potent cleansing spells on his supine body. He lay stiff and unyielding, his gorgeous ruby eyes closed - I suspected - in contemplation of my reward this night.

My gaze traversed his body hungrily; his tall form, though slender, was muscled in all the right places. As my magick travelled along his body, cleansing as it went, the Dark Lord's magick pulsed throughout the room.

My breathing hitched and excitement thrummed along my spine; I was in the presence of a dark god, and he was about to allow me the pleasure of touching one such as him.

His nostrils flared and I knew he detected my arousal. With the last cleansing spell done, I cast a Charm I'd created that would give the sensation of suction to his flaccid length for a few seconds. I had to lick my lips as his member slithered into hardness and came to rest on his flat stomach.

Razors were slashing along my nerves, and I was on my back and screaming; the pain stopped before I realised I was under a Cruciatus. I scrambled to my knees and remained prostrate before him where he was now standing.

"Forgive me, master," I sobbed, needing his reassurance, "I acted without permission, I deserve your displeasure."

"That you do, Bella," he spat, "next time, await my instructionssss."

"Yes, my lord," was all I said as I remained with my forehead on the floor, expecting his dismissal. Disappointed in myself for my hastiness, I sighed, now I might have to wait days or months for another opportunity, if ever.

"Look at me, Bella."

I sat back on my heels, my body shaking with the after effects of the Cruciatus and my eyes widened; he stood directly before me and again; I had not heard him move.

In my seated position, his hardened length was pointing at my forehead, and as my inner thighs trembled, my core dampened.

"Look into my eyessss, Bella."

My eyes locked onto his ruby orbs and I pleaded silently, while he glared imperiously at my shameless begging.

You're my dark god, my everything, I live to please you. Do with me as you will, master.

"You may begin, Bella," he said as he sneered at my heaving breasts.

I was instantly on my knees; my lips clamped around his flesh and my painted fingernails had a tight grip on firm ass-cheeks the second my master's order was given. I sucked and swallowed, my wetness throbbing in anticipation of being filled.

The pleasure of my dark lord was all that mattered; he was giving me a priceless treasure, his seed; the honour of bearing his heir. Our offspring will rule alongside the Dark Lord.

As his extended hiss of pleasure reverberated around the room, I revelled in the knowledge that I would get to do this every night until conception.

I moaned as I savoured him noisily... hungrily. I chanced a quick glance at my Lord whose eyes were closed in bliss, and his lips parted. The hisses, still emanating from him, sent a delightful shiver down my spine as cold fingers gripped my hair.

I had devoted myself to the Dark Lord years ago; my body was his for the taking. Tonight, it was my secret goal to make my master scream his devotion to me.

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **A.N. - I decided to stop there as my description of the… copulation… between Voldemort and Bellatrix would be too graphic; primal; animalistic. Pick one. I don't want to disturb the itty, bitty babies that might stumble onto this story;)**_


	2. Flawed

**Devotion - Part Two**

 **By BlueHot Chronicles**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of BlueHot Chronicles. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Author's Note:**

Although this story is a continuation of part one of Devotion, it is also a companion story (Part Three will be as well) to Essence Of Infinity, and I highly suggest you read it if you want to understand what happens at the end. I borrowed Tom Ellis' face and a couple of the TV characters he's played (in Part Two and Three) for the character Rodolphus Lestrange. Not the actual characters, just the way he portrays them. So this is not a crossover, it's just to give you guys an idea of how I imagine my Rodolphus.

Oh, and another thing,(compared to some I've read) this story is not really dark, but it might be (by my own measurements) disturbing to read, and it is definitely written for mature adults. In fanfiction, I'm not sure what the difference is between 'Smut or Lemon'. Just know that this story probably crosses from erotic into something else.

 **Summary:**

While the Dark Lord was giving his wife what she wanted most in the world as a reward, Rodolphus Lestrange had stashed away his own reward in his bedchamber at Malfoy Manor. AU. Semi-Con. Graphic Descriptions.

 **~~~(*)~~~(*)~~~**

Rodolphus exited the rooms his wife used to entertain the Dark Lord, and he strolled casually to the south wing of the Malfoy's manor. Rubbing his hand along the lower half of his face, he contemplated shaving off the two-day stubble, but an idea that promised immense pleasure made him change his mind.

He slipped into the quiet chambers and shrugged out of his heavy cloak as his gaze bored into the door the furthest from the entrance. Anticipation swirled in his chest, but he pulled his gaze away from temptation and poured himself a drink. Throwing back the first shot, Rodolphus closed his eyes as he relished the burn in the back of his throat before he poured another.

He took the second drink with him as he sauntered over to the bedroom door and quietly entered the room. He took a sip of his drink and began to unbuckle his shirt.

There she lay - _mine_ \- surrendered to sleep and vulnerable. _Mine_ \- to do as he pleased, his petite sliver of muggle dark-chocolate was awaiting the pleasure of his touch.

 **~~~(*)~~~(*)~~~**

 **Boy, did I regret showing up for this date with - what was his name again? Dave, or Dan, or Dick - I could care less, but I smiled at the man sitting across from me. I knew it was forced, it probably looked forced, but I adamantly allowed our date to continue.**

 **I was a thirty-five-year-old woman. I'd already experienced three failed relationships, and the exes all said the same thing.**

 _ **"You're a great woman, but…"**_ **Always with the** _ **'but'**_ **.**

 _ **'But I'm too - clingy, boring, unspontaneous, frigid…'**_ **the list went on.**

 **I went to church every Sunday; made confession every month or whenever the mood hit me; I fast during Lent and pay my tithes.**

 **I volunteer at the animal shelter and the library.**

 **I don't go to loud parties or drink alcohol.**

 **I don't smoke.**

 **I can cook, and clean and I don't cheat.**

 **I'm a damn good woman!**

 _ **But! But! But!**_

 **I need this.**

 **I needed to get out, do something new.**

 **I needed…**

 **A loud sound, like a car backfiring or gunshots, echoed around the small secluded restaurant. My date gasped as we both witnessed a man appear out of thin air right next to our table.**

 **The man's wild dark eyes met mine, and for a moment, those eyes calmed and recognition flared. My heart fluttered in my chest and everything that had been missing or broken in my life were suddenly restored; the emptiness was filled; my loneliness was gone.**

 **Then, a sadistic grin twisted his lips.**

 **I watched in confusion as the man aimed a stick at my date; a green light blasted from the stick, it enveloped 'Dave, or Dan, or Dick' and he slumped over into his plate of Gnocchi, his stunned eyes still wide open.**

 **My eyes remained glued to my date's still form, and horror seeped over my confusion when the realisation that he was dead had taken hold. Screams of the few other patrons and workers broke through my shock, and then I saw more green lights; some of the people died like my date, while others screamed as though being tortured. When one waiter exploded, blood and gore everywhere, I forced my body to move and bolted out of the chair.**

 **I was almost to the exit when a wild-haired woman appeared in my way, pointing her stick -** _ **a wand?**_ **\- at me. I was going to die like the rest. I'd accepted a blind date from Dave, or Dan, or Dick, hoping he was Mr Right, hoping to ease my growing loneliness.**

 **I was going to die, and I was probably going straight to hell.**

 **A strong arm wrapped around me beneath my breasts and I knew it was** _ **him**_ **. He nuzzled the side of my face and his breath teased the tip of my ears as his voice uttered in drawling tones.**

 **"This one's** _ **mine**_ **, Bella."**

 **The crazy woman smirked nastily, and I struggled to get away, I didn't want to grasp the knowing look in the crazy lady's eyes. He whispered something that sounded like 'stupify' in my ear and I blacked out.**

I woke to his fingers, barely brushing over my sensitive nipples, and my memories of the past few… days? Weeks? Months?… washed over me.

The unimaginable pain of my nerve endings on fire, like the carving of a knife into my flesh leaving no injuries behind. All as I lay, unable to move, on the carpeted surface of his bedroom floor; while he crouched over me, naked, his hardened length bobbing every time I screamed.

He kept my body clean with his magick and a few times he'd taken me in the shower. I used to beg him to release me until I realised that he never would and that, maybe… maybe I might not want him to. After towelling me dry, he would start his torture again, moisturizing my damp body with some type of oil while causing the torturous pain everywhere he touched.

I ripped my mind from the memories and took a deep breath. He was going to do all those things to me again tonight and my heart raced… in anticipation and fear.

I couldn't move, as usual, his magick kept me from moving, but he'd positioned my body in a provocative pose that made me want to crawl into a dark hole and never come out… or squirm suggestively into a new position.

He - Rodolphus - stood over me, white shirt unbuttoned, a drink in his hand; his long and black shaggy hair curtained around his face; but I could see his reverence as his eyes devoured the bronze, glistening suppleness of my silky smooth skin.

Rodolphus swallowed the rest of his drink and carefully placed the empty glass aside; then he took me into his arms and placed me on the rug near the fireplace. I felt the softness beneath my head where he'd placed a pillow, he fixed my arms to lay above my head and my legs he left bent and opened to him.

He glanced at my hairless, glistening mound - he'd left nowhere on my body unoiled - and his breathing quickened. Rodolphus quickly discarded his clothing with a flick of his wand.

Propped on the pillow, where he knew I had a full view of his hard-won musculature; my eyes feasted on the tall, rugged and tanned naked male, his legs some distance apart as he twirled his wand between his fingertips at his side. He'd filled out and bulked up in the time I'd been here. I wished I had the power to close my eyes, to stop myself from feeling the way I did.

I wanted to hate the words he constantly whispered every night, to hate the way he looked. I wanted to hate the way he hurt me… _for_ hurting me.

Yet, in silence, I begged and pleaded for more.

I was gonna burn in hell.

Like always, he kneeled before me, and the light of the candles around the room played over his devilishly handsome features. His eyes roamed over my body, and I swallowed when his dark gaze met mine.

How does he do this to me?

How could he look at me like this while hurting me?

How could I feel so powerful, even when I was the one under his spell?

Why?

Why does he look at me with so much... _devotion_?

Rodolphus moved and crouched over me, his legs pushing against the back of mine, his arms on either side of me. His length hardening, and growing.

His chiselled features were so close, his hair brushing against my cheeks. He lifted his wand and fear erupted in my chest, but all he did was put it out of the way.

"Shh, Mine, I think you learned your lesson long ago."

Rodolphus has never asked me my name and I've heard someone, a woman, call out to him outside the bedroom once. He calls me 'his' and though something deep within me answers, I fight internally against his possessive claim.

His fingers caressed my cheeks, and I realised that tears had slipped from my eyes. Rodolphus could be so gentle, almost loving; adoring one moment and in the next…

His hold on my body tightened, his gentle caresses turn to desperate gropes, his teeth sunk into the soft tissue at my throat and my shaky breaths become reluctant moans of pleasure.

Then his whispers became a curse.

"Crucio." The words were a whisper on his lips.

I both longed for and hated that word.

At his roughly whispered curse, as the fire scorched wherever he touched, as the non-existent blade carved a path across my body, my moans turned to muffled screams.

Rodolphus chuckled darkly, his eyes closed in bliss as his hands tortured my body, my mind and my soul, and I wanted more. I felt when the Holding Spell he had on me faded, but all I could do was arch my back and grip the rug beneath me as my screams tore smoothly from my throat.

His rigid length beat against me and I violently shook my head against the pillow. I refuse to want this.

" _Please_!"

I don't know what I'm begging for anymore. I could hazard a guess, but I needed to hold on to that last shred of reluctance that I still carried. He released the spell and I fell back to the rug, sobbing.

God, how I hated myself... how disgusted I was with my behaviour, in this moment.

I kept my head turned away from him. I would not beg him to… do more… or stop. This was wrong, what he was making me feel.

Why won't he just kill me?

Strands of hair tickled at my bruised neck.

"You still have some fight in you. Good, you'll last longer than the others, and there's so much I want to show you." He sounded hopeful and excited. "Yes, yes I think you'll stay with me for a very long time."

Others? How long did he plan on keeping me here? _Others_?

"Why won't you kill me?" I cringed at the husky sound of my voice, now forever changed. I felt the weight of his gaze and I found the courage to turn my head and look at him, uncaring of the tears that stained my face. He was going to hurt me whether I was crying or not.

He balanced on the weight of his arms, on either side of me again, and as I looked into his eyes the calmness that seemed to come and go, appeared once more.

"You are mine. My everything. I never thought I would find you. I'd searched for so long. While I was locked away at Azkaban, I had faith that one day our paths would cross. It was the one thing I buried deep inside me where the Dementors couldn't get to it. I knew you were out there in the world somewhere, waiting for me. I made sure of it."

His gaze had softened as he told me this. I didn't understand some of the words he said, but they had my heart racing.

"Now you're here, and you're everything I've ever dreamed of. Perfect in every way. Beautiful as the Great Phoenix reborn in the duskiness of the cosmos; her fire and radiance bathing the universe in a veil of iridescent hues."

My breath escaped in a rush. He was doing it again… the thing that made me feel powerful even captured and helpless as I was. His dark, adoring eyes held mine and I couldn't look away as the light of the candle cast shadows across the ceiling behind him.

"You are glorious to behold. All venerates before your majesty. None have ever transcended your excellence, and none ever shall. I am not worthy of your gaze upon me. I am not worthy of you."

His lips brushed mine as he spoke, and his hand traced the length of my leg.

"Goddess incarnate." His kiss deepened, and my teeth tugged at his lower lip; the stubble of his beard grazed the palm of my hand, and I jerked it away in the realisation of what I was doing.

"Mistress of my heart and soul." He trailed almost bruising kisses along my neck and cupped my breasts, his tongue flicking each nipple.

"Never leave me, my Goddess. My Queen."

His lips moved lower, as he kissed the tender skin past my belly button. I squirmed under him and clutched at his hair.

"I worship at your feet."

His lips and tongue latched onto the delicate nub and outer lips of my opening and my mind blanked as the sordid sensations of my body took control.

"Oh fuck!"

Rodolphus is a crazy son of a bitch.

His tongue stabbed deep.

"Oh my god!"

 _Well_ … I'm already going to hell.

My fingers fisted in his hair as I tried desperately to smother him to death. I really did, but his tongue, teeth and stubble proved adequate defences and my body writhed helplessly in surrender.

 **~~~(*)~~~(*)~~~**

When he'd cast the Cruciatus Curse, Rodolphus had enjoyed the echo of her screams around the cavernous room. Lately, though, he longed for her cries of pleasure more than her tears of pain.

When she'd turned away from him sobbing, something unnameable shifted inside of him.

'Why won't you kill me?' she'd asked, and the answer was that he couldn't, he wanted her to accept him, to stay. She meant… something… to him, _Mine_. She needed to feel this way about him too. She would submit.

When she was thrashing in surrender beneath him, he moved away and his knees were on either side of her head before she could come to her senses.

Burrowing his fingers into her loose curly hair and holding her in place, he guided the broad head of his penis to her full lips. Brown eyes looked up at him and their gazes locked, he'd already taught her what to do and he waited.

Finally, the tip of her tongue flicked at the pinkened tip and he guided her head as she licked and nibbled along his length. Rodolphus' hips began to flex and he dragged himself along her tantalizing mouth.

When half of his length disappeared between her sweet plump lips, his eyes rolled closed and his hip bucked. He didn't want her fighting him like the last time, so he relished the warmth of her mouth for a few moments before backing away and picking up his wand.

Rodolphus watched as she sat up shakily, tucked one of her legs under her, the other close to her side as she gingerly fingered her lips. She had yet to look at him, but he ignored it and conjured two glasses of water.

He sipped leisurely on his while she drained hers. A frown marred his forehead when he belated remembered that he hadn't given her any for the day among other things.

"You may use the washroom alone for the next ten minutes until I return."

He watched her walk, self-conscious of her nakedness, to the bathroom before he left.

 **~~~(*)~~~(*)~~~**

I closed the washroom door behind me and rushed to the toilet to pee. I didn't linger there as I craved a scalding bath and stepped into the shower, making the water as hot as my body could take it.

I stepped under the heavy stinging shower stream and allowed it to soak into my hair. When the tremors caused by his spell eased a bit, I used the conditioner and gave my hair and scalp a gentle wash.

Turning off the water, I poured some shower gel on a loofah and scrubbed at my skin. Every crevice and inch of my body he'd touched, I scoured.

I hate myself.

My tears blended well with the water streaming down my face and it was easy to ignore.

I'm not sure how long I scrubbed, but it was long enough for him to return and vanish the scrubber right out of my hands. The water turned back on without physical help and I jumped when his fingers began to massage the conditioner from my scalp under the downpour. I hadn't heard him come in behind me.

Firm hands took my shoulder and I was forced to turn around as the water washed the suds from my body. I stared resolutely at his chest as I didn't want to look up into his eyes or look down at…

Slowly, I was propelled backwards until I was lifted and held against the wet tiles, the showerhead following our progress. I gasped at the unexpected movement and wrapped my legs around lean hips.

Without further warning, I was attacked by furious lips and his punishing, possessive hands. I pushed at his broad shoulders, but the slickness of our bodies under the water as I squirmed to get away only inflamed his violent obsession.

I gasped on a sob, and determined fingers seized my wet hair as firm, wet lips took my own. My heart was racing at his intensity and I began to feel lightheaded. One moment I'd been trapped against the shower tiles, the next thing I knew I was falling and landed on the softness of a bed.

A blast of warmth told that my skin and hair had been instantly dried, and from the corner of my eye I saw his restless pacing before he came to a stop near the dresser across the room.

Our laboured breathing was the only sound in the room and when I worked up the courage to meet his eyes, the psychotic rage there made a soft whimper escape.

 **~~~(*)~~~(*)~~~**

Satisfaction flared when he heard her small cry of distress and his shaft twitched. _Mine_!

How dare she try to remove his claim?

Dropping his wand on the dresser, he stalked over to the bed. He could see her calculate the distance from the bed to the exit and whether she should take the chance to run.

She remained frozen in fear even as he grasped her jaw in his hands and leaned over her.

" _Never_! Do. That. Again."

He didn't wait for a reply and his lips ravished hers in a bruising kiss. His body pressed her into the bed as his lips trailed hot kisses along her neck; his hands grabbed and squeezed at her flesh but, he ignored her cries.

He flipped her onto her stomach and raised her hips. Normally he would take his time with her, but his rage was at the forefront and he forced his way into her unprepared core with one thrust.

Her screams were neglected as his teeth nipped painfully at her neck and shoulders, and his fingers squeezed at her breasts and dug into her hips.

The slap of skin against skin reverberated around the room along with muffled cries and heavy shuddering groans. The pace of the slapping steadily increased and Rodolphus growled with each quick thrust.

He grabbed at one of her shoulders, pushed her forward into the mattress and tightened the grip still on her hips. Steadying himself behind her, he ground his engorged length into the tight wet sheath and writhe his pelvis against her salaciously with shuddering moans.

His eyes closed and his neck arched back as his hips moved of their own accord, his feet dragging into the sheets as his pelvis strained against the hot wet mound pushing back at him.

Walls tightened around his thick flesh and a low vibration was the only warning before violent shudders rocked the bed and a loud bellow left his throat.

 **~~~(*)~~~(*)~~~**

Rodolphus exited the bathroom and glanced over at his woman when he caught her startled movement. Wide eyes full of fear locked on his approach and when she backed against the headboard, her head down, her bruised quivering body hunched away from him, he stopped.

Her submission pleased him, but it was… wrong, somehow.

It took him a while to figure out as he stared down at her, frozen next to the bed.

Then her wide terrified eyes looked back up at him and he knew. He'd hurt her… emotionally and he'd _actually_ injured her body, something he'd never done to any of the others.

The others had never called to him the way she did.

The others weren't his soulmate… _she is_ … and he'd broken her.

Rodolphus didn't want her afraid or emotionally hurt because of him anymore; he wanted her to want him as much as he wanted her. He wanted her to crave every depraved thing he could think of doing with, and to, her.

Taking his wand, he conjured her clothing to appear in front of her and something inside of him clenched as she hesitantly reached out to touch them.

"Put them on," his voice sounded unnecessarily gruff but he couldn't take it back as she quickly and unsteadily did his bidding.

 **~~~(*)~~~(*)~~~**

I hate myself!

I hate him!

I hate him as much as I… I…

I hate him!

I don't want this anymore. I want to go home.

I look down at my legs at the bruises he'd left behind. My neck felt stiff and I was afraid to touch it. My breasts were sore and tender and I folded my arms beneath them, hoping that the pain and the bruises would fade quickly.

Rodolphus' reappearance from the bathroom startled me and I looked away.

I don't want this again. I was too sore and bruised. He wasn't going to do this again, was he?

I could feel the heat of his gaze as he stood near the bed just looking at me, and when he didn't move, I glanced up at him hesitantly. I could see that he was clearly making some kind of decision and when my long lost clothes appeared in front of me, I was a bit confused.

"Put them on."

He sounded angry and I didn't want him to start another 'lesson'; so ignoring the fact that it was almost impossible for me to walk, I hurriedly got off the bed and pulled on my underwear and little black dress.

Suddenly he was was nearer to me, and I stiffened when he pulled me into his arms, against his now clothed body, and held my head to his chest.

"Whatever you do, do not let go of me," he said gruffly and my heart fluttered, until he continued, "you might want to close your eyes, it will be easier for you that way."

I hurriedly closed my eyes. Oh god! What was he going to do to me now?

I didn't have time to think anymore as the feeling of being stretched and squashed wrapped around me. An instant later the sensation faded and I sucked in a much-needed lungful of air.

When I could focus on anything besides the urge to throw up, I looked around. Was I in my apartment? It was still dark outside, but I recognised the familiar layout and personal items in the light of the moon coming through the window.

My legs were still shaky as I stepped away from him and sank onto my sofa. I was home. He brought me home.

I looked up at him and observed him quietly as he took in my meagre furnishings and tiny living space. He actually looked out of place and uncomfortable as he looked everywhere but at me. The light of the moon cast his face into shadows and with his long shaggy hair, his white half-buttoned up shirt and black trousers, he looked like a fallen angel from one of my romance novels.

"When the war is over, I will call on you again."

War? I have no idea what he was talking about, but it seemed as though - wait - was he?

He was leaving… and he wasn't coming back!

I sat on the edge of my sofa, dumbstruck as conflicting emotions vied for supremacy. I bit my lower lip and looked up at him as he looked at me in misgiving.

This uncertainty was so opposed to what I was used to seeing from him, I had to look away and order my thoughts. I looked back at him and froze.

The words stuck in my throat and a fear I've only ever experienced when watching horror movies stole over me for the second time in my lonely life.

A dark substance, blacker than any shadow I've ever seen, was hovering behind him. I pointed.

"R-Rodolphus? D-demon..."

It was whispered, but it was the first time I've ever said his name and I sensed his shock, but he spun to see what had scared me. That had been a mistake. The darkness entered him through his mouth. Rodolphus dropped to his knees and grabbed his head. He didn't make a sound, in fact, everything was eerily quiet and peaceful in the apartment compared to the insanity happening in front of me.

My hands had cupped my mouth to cover any cries I would make, but in my terror, nothing emerged. Rodolphus stood easily and turned to me. His face was still cast in the shadows of the room by the moonlight, but the complete darkness of the orbs of his eyes was hard to miss.

They were empty, almost cold and really, really old. I don't know how I knew that. I just did. I pressed back into the sofa and all I could think as it leaned closer was 'why hadn't I run when I had the chance'.

It stared at me with Rodolphus' face for what seemed like an eternity and then I was caught in the cold darkness of its eyes.

Every single thing I had experienced, since the day Rodolphus and the others killed all those people and he kidnapped me, flashed through my mind in embarrassing, eye-opening and horrifying detail. I didn't realise I'd been crying and begging for it to stop until the vision of us appearing in my apartment ended and I was released.

"Please, don't… I'm sorry. Don't punish me anymore, please."

It raised Rodolphus' wand and pointed it at me.

"I swear, I was was a good person… please don't send me to hell!"

Then it spoke.

"Obliviate."

 **~~~(*)~~~(*)~~~**

 _Six Months Later_

"Miss Beauvais, Dr Murphy will see you now."

I looked up from the pamphlet I'd been perusing and smiled at the nurse as I followed her into the doctor's office. I sat on the soft chair in front of the desk, the seat next to it glaringly obvious to me, but I ignored the hollow feeling as I put away the brochure.

"So, Miss Beauvais, how have you been feeling?"

"I've been good, just overly exhausted, which is actually not a bad thing in my case. No more sleepless nights."

Dr Murphy's kind brown eyes observed my face before he made a few notes. He didn't know everything about my other appointments, but I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Have you had any unexplained pains or discomforts."

"No, just the exhaustion, and some weird movements but I guess that's normal?"

The doctor nodded. "Absolutely, at twenty-two weeks, you would definitely feel some movements. Now, Miss Beauvais, I must ask that you try to keep up with appointments now. You already had a late start."

"I know Dr Murphy. I am being more careful, it's just that… well… my pregnancy was a bit of a shock."

A bit of a shock was an understatement. I'd even contemplated that I was experiencing some kind of Immaculate Conception.

"Well, no harm was done as far as I've seen. Hop up on the chair and let's have a look at that baby of yours, shall we."

 **~~~(*)~~~(*)~~~**

"So, Meagan, how have you been? Did you make your appointment yesterday?"

"I did, everything's great. The baby's a little small, but Dr Murphy says it's healthy."

"Still want to be surprised when the baby's born I see."

I smiled and nodded. Dr Frazier had been a blessing when I found her. Six months ago, I'd woken up in my old apartment with no memories of the previous four months. The last thing I remembered before waking up was getting home from work after a long day, and checking out a dating website.

No one knew I'd been missing, except my boss and the landlord who'd thankfully kept to the agreements of my lease, and hadn't thrown out any of my things. Not that I had anyone to care if I went missing, I'd been on my own for years.

I'd lost my job because of my absence and I just didn't feel safe in my apartment anymore, plus the nightmares that plagued me didn't help. I packed up my stuff and moved to a small rural community where I bought - for a song - a tiny cottage from an elderly woman whose children wanted her living with them.

The nightmares of cold dark clouds and demons had continued for a while until one day they just stopped. However, at odd hours of the day, I would experience intense sexual desires so twisted and vulgar, it made me want to give in and race to a confessional.

Over the months, though, it hit me that the way I'd been before, wasn't who I was anymore. Adrift, sickly, tired and alone in the small but homey cottage I combed the yellow pages for anything or anyone that might be able to help me, and I found Dr Jinnet Frazier, a clinical psychologist.

Just as I'd come in for my appointment with her today, she'd let me know about a Personal Assistant position that she'd heard about and had put in a good word for me. I don't know what I would have done without her, and even though we weren't officially friends, she felt like one to me.

"Have you had any more nightmares? I know it's difficult, but they might be clues to what happened to you."

I rubbed my bulging stomach and looked away from her searching eyes.

"There's one that started a few nights after the others had stopped that I keep having over and over again."

"Can you try to talk about it today?"

I sighed, I didn't really want to, but I wanted this nightmare world to go away.

"I'm lying on some kind of platform or maybe a bed. My arms and legs are free but I can't move except for my eyes, though, I could breathe. There's a man. He's covered in shadows, so I never see him, but I know he's staring at me. He…"

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to, Meagan."

"No, I - I have to…" my voice shook, but I continued, "he wants me, like, _really_ wants me… almost obsessively and I…"

I covered my face as the tears fell and shame consumed me. "I think I liked the things he did. I think I fell in love with him."

 **~~~(*)~~~(*)~~~**

For fourteen years he'd been imprisoned, and for fourteen years he's kept the knowledge that she was out there somewhere.

During his sixth year at Hogwarts, desperate to get out of his arranged marriage, he'd cast a spell to find her. His soulmate. He never did, because he'd stopped searching after the spell indicated that she was somewhere in the muggle world.

He would subconsciously regret his decision for the rest of his life.

Then during a raid on behalf of the Dark Lord, he'd found her. He'd taken her. Over and over again. He'd broken her, to his regret, then he'd let her go.

He'd returned her to her apartment, which he'd found after she mentioned it during one of their 'sessions', and he'd seen her fear and confusion at being alone again.

Then he'd obliviated her.

He'd tried to go back to his Death Eater duties, but memories of her… her tight little body of bronze and golden tones, her soft hesitant moans, her screams of pain and pleasure… they plagued him.

It had been easy for him to abandon the Dark Lord once the battle at Hogwarts had begun, and he'd quickly packed up his things at his manor emptied his vault deep within Gringotts, which had been a two-day job, and left to create a new life for himself.

Owning a franchise in an international chain of muggle hotels hadn't been his first option, but it had paved the way for him to now have the experience and capital to build a secluded wizarding hotel within the next year. He still had meetings with the Goblins and the Dwarves but construction should begin within the next couple of months.

"Mr Lestrange,"

He looked up at his driver.

"We're here, sir."

He looked out of the darkened windows at the neat little house. It had been easy to persuade the old witch to sell him her home and pretend-sell it for pennies to his woman, uh, to Miss Beauvais, on his behalf.

As he stepped out of the unnecessarily long muggle car, he tugged on his dark Dormeuil Vanquish II. Centring the equally black silk tie, he strode to the front door and knocked.

The glowing and obviously pregnant woman that answered the door wasn't what he'd been expecting, and he stared blankly at her stomach a few seconds too long. An eager twitching in his pants had him clearing his throat as he ran a hand through his neatly cut hair.

"Can I help you?"

Her voice was still the husky tone that had developed during their time together. His eyes met hers and he could see a faint pink tinge in her cheeks as she gazed at him curiously.

"Miss Beauvais," he took her hand in his and kissed the air above her fingers, "Ellison Lestrange, I believe Dr Frazier might have told you about me."

 _ **The End**_

 **A/N: I believe this is a good place to stop unless enough people are interested, I can add an extra chapter or an extended ending. Let me know :)**


End file.
